


How Florin Invented The Kiss

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that mistletoe actually originated in Florin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Florin Invented The Kiss

It’s not a very well-known fact, but the people of Florin specifically invented mistletoe in the year of Buttercup’s coronation, specifically for Buttercup in the hope that frequent kisses between the bride and groom would result in plentiful heirs for the kingdom.

They didn’t count on the lovely plant simply having no effect on their beloved princess whatsoever. The farmers would have plunged into a great sense of despair, were they not promptly distracted by gossip about the princess’ wedding night flight and the death of Count Rugen.

Years later, in a small cottage in France, the plant sprung up again near the cottage of Westley, Buttercup, Inigo, and Fezzik. Westley, clever man that he was, had learned the Florish stories during his time as a sailor. He approached his wife posthaste with a handful of the greenery, and – when she reacted to his presence by glancing up - waved the bundle of green over her head.

The very sight of the stuff made Buttercup’s lip curl up in distaste. “That sort of nonsense doesn’t work on…me…” she leaned up and pecked his lips. “How odd. It never worked with Humperdinc, not once.”

“That, my dear, is because this is…”

“True love,” she sighed. “Yes, I know. Be a dear and help me polish the cauldron? I it shining by the time Inigo returns with the day’s catch.”

Only Westley saw the haughty echo of her old smile, the one that made his heart skip a beat and gave his limbs the purchase to run, the strength to fly to the set-out task.

He could only smile in return and be glad of her presence.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from The Princess Bride, which is the property of William Goldman. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
